Nowadays, automobiles are essential part of millions of people's lives. More and more people now own an automobile, with families even owning multiple vehicles. Unfortunately, with the growing number of vehicles available on the roads today, the limited parking space available is a growing problem in many places. For example, many major cities have a large parking problem as more and more people drive to the city for various reasons such as for work, leisure, etc. Public transportation and ride-sharing have been promoted as possible solutions to the scarcity of parking space, but cities still face a major problem, especially during major events, holidays, etc. Even non-major cities face parking problems. Many residential cities and towns face a parking problem as oftentimes individuals and families own multiple automobiles. It's common for families to have multiple automobiles for the various family members. Likewise, many individuals sometimes possess more than one automobile if one the automobiles is only used for work or other special reasons. While many residential places provide parking space for one or two automobiles, not all places offer enough parking spaces and if the residents own more than two automobiles, then the options available to the residents can be scarce. A common option for people with lack of parking space has to park the automobile on the street. However, many cities have strict parking laws which limit options like parking on the street. Some solutions have been provided to address the parking problem such as providing a garage plus a parking driveway, so more automobiles can be parked on a property. Unfortunately, not all residences offer this option. Thus, a better parking option to increase the available parking spaces in areas where parking is limited is necessary.
An objective of the present invention is to provide balance and lift parking apparatus. The balance and lift parking apparatus addresses the limited parking spaces available to users. The balance and lift parking apparatus utilizes a mechanism based on the weight balance of an automobile. The balance and lift parking apparatus comprises a light, mobile structure which can be transported to the desired location. By providing a structure which enables vertical parking instead of horizontal parking, the balance and lift parking apparatus will provide more space on the ground and therefore more parking opportunities and less problems in the future.